River of Fire/Chapter 6
Chapter description :Heading to the Moonpool with the SkyClan and ThunderClan medicine cats, Alderheart notes that leaf-bare is approaching quickly. He believes that Willowshine and Mothwing won’t show up due to RiverClan’s closed borders. Leafpool asks how Twigpaw has been doing, to which the tom replies that she’s been having trouble fitting into ThunderClan again. Surprised, the brown tabby hopes that she isn’t thinking of leaving again. Alderheart shakes his head, saying the short-furred cat misses her kin and is frustrated that she has to be an apprentice again. He adds that he’s been worrying about the prophecy, and Jayfeather snorts that they all are. :Kestrelflight joins the medicine cats, claiming that Mothwing and Willowshine aren’t coming. Puddleshine suggests they wait a while, but there’s still no sign of the RiverClan cats. Alderheart’s worries disappear as they surround the Moonpool. Leafpool announces that their Clan has had a belly sickness rampaging through their camp; Kestrelflight adds that WindClan has it too. The sick cats have used up all of their watermint supply. Frecklewish comments that it hasn’t reached SkyClan yet. The ThunderClan she-cat says she’ll warn the border patrols to avoid theirs to prevent the sickness from spreading. :The cats change the topic to the prophecy, and Alderheart murmurs that the sky has darkened since they went from five Clans to three. Leafpool asks if any of the others have had another vision, but they shake their heads. The ginger tom says that they must find the missing ShadowClan cats; Puddleshine replies that they have no idea where they are. Leafpool asks him if he thinks his Clan will ever be revived, to which he replies that the ShadowClan he knew is gone. Kestrelflight hopes that StarClan will guide them through their problems tonight. The medicine cats touch their noses to the water and begin to dream. :Alderheart awakens to hear a friendly voice behind him. He turns around and, to his shock, sees Needletail, stars glimmering in her fur. Joy floods over him, and the tom exclaims that she made it to StarClan. She dips her head, stating that all of the lost cats made it to StarClan after delivering their message. The she-cat asks if he’ll watch over Violetshine and Twigpaw for her. Alderheart responds that Violetshine is in SkyClan with her father, but he will take care of her sister. Needletail light-heartedly threatens to claw his ears off if he lets her down. :Alderheart asks the StarClan cat if she knows where the missing ShadowClan cats are. Needletail does not answer. She instead tells him that the shadows are approaching and must not be dispelled. Before he can say anything, the ginger tom finds himself waking back up at the Moonpool. Frustration and disappointment fill Alderheart as he realizes that he’s more confused than he was to begin with. The other medicine cats appear to be as confused as he is. :Puddleshine suddenly exclaims that he saw Dawnpelt, and Jayfeather demands to know what she said. He begins by saying that she’s in StarClan; he goes on to repeat the same words that Needletail told Alderheart. The ThunderClan tom excitedly mentions his experience, and Kestrelflight announces that Lioneye told him the same message. :Frecklewish suggests that this means the missing cats will come back soon. Kestrelflight adds that they must listen to what these cats have to say if they do return. Worried, Puddleshine says this message gives him hope, but he trails off as he wonders how he’ll convince Leafstar. Leafpool declares that the meeting is over, and they should all go home and tell their leaders about their visions. The WindClan cat comments that this is the best news StarClan has given them in moons; the others agree. :Alderheart hangs back to talk to Leafpool, who looks troubled. She shares her concerns that the ShadowClan cats who show up might not have good intentions. The tom tries to reassure her, but the older cat adds that asking Leafstar to merge two Clans together only for them to split apart again is a lot. Alderheart tells her that they are still unsure as to what StarClan meant when they mentioned shadows, but Leafpool still feels uneasy. The ginger cat prepares to catch up with Jayfeather, but pauses as he thinks he hears a noise in a nearby bush. He asks Leafpool if she heard it, to which she replies that she didn’t. Unable to scent anything but the other medicine cats, Alderheart shrugs it off. Characters Major *Leafpool }} Minor *Frecklewish *Kestrelflight *Puddleshine *Needletail }} Mentioned *Mothwing *Willowshine *Mistystar *Twigpaw *Leafstar *Violetshine *Hawkwing (Unnamed) *Dawnpelt *Lioneye *Darktail }} Notes and references Category:River of Fire Category:Chapter subpages Category:A Vision of Shadows arc